The Monster King's Duty
by TheFrankcisco
Summary: In this story, the King of the Monsters gets taken from his old world along with two other dangerous monsters to arrive in a new one. (A/N: Absolutely no pairs! I hate pairs!)
1. Into A New Dimension

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Godzilla or RWBY (OBVIOUSLY). They are own by their respective owners.

 **Into A New Dimension**

It had been a few months since the people of the world was devastated by the gargantuan creatures that awoke from the deep and realized that their world was bigger than they thought.

These creatures were known as the MUTOs. But before they could unleash their offspring throughout the world, they were stopped and defeated by nature's strongest creature.

It's name was Godzilla.

And since then, the balance was restored by the power of this creature. Now the world was in peace once again. But when one problem ends, another is bound to come.

 **Monarch Headquarters**

"Dr Serizawa, there is something you need to see." said Admiral William Stenz." What is it, Admiral?" Dr Serizawa asked.

The admiral pointed to the screen. "Look at this. This is some footage that was gathered from a submarine in the Pacific a few hours ago." Stated the Admiral. Dr Serizawa glanced at the screen and saw something unusual. His calm composure turning into a horrified look on his face as he saw the submarine getting attacked by a gigantic creature.

The creature's form was dragon-like with golden scales, a pair of wings, and three heads. The creature clawed through the submarine's metal covering and breathed yellow electricity into the punctured side of it. One of its heads went inside and stared at the camera. The head roared and then the footage stopped.

"It can't be. It can't be! It can't BE!" To the Admiral, this was confusing, but to Serizawa, this was absolutely nerve-wracking. " Dr, what's wrong? What is this? Asked the confused Admiral. He didn't get an answer. At least, not yet. Serizawa then called Ms. Vivienne to get files about CODENAME: GHIDORAH AND GIGAN.

 **Meanwhile in the bottom of the Pacific Ocean**

The king of the monsters had been sleeping at the bottom of the ocean. It was his reward for bringing back the world's balance. He was enjoying his rest, the ocean water surrounding hi-

KABOOOOOM

Well, so much for that. Godzilla woke up from his rest, irritated and annoyed by the sudden explosion. He rose up from the ocean floor and swam into the direction of the sound. As he got closer to the origin of it, he saw a few pieces of metal and wires float past him. He swam faster and finally got to the origin of the explosion. What he saw was a lot of broken pieces of metal and a metal shell.

He sniffed the water and smelled radiation from the shell. He also smelled blood. Human blood. He also smelled the scent of an old and dangerous enemy. Godzilla, realizing who caused the explosion, found an excuse to postpone his nap. He followed the scent in a frivolous speed, determined to stop this enemy from doing even more damage. Rage and anger building up inside him, he let out a challenging roar for all to hear.

SSSSKKKKRRREEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGKK

 **Back at Monarch HQ**

Ms. Vivienne found the files and displayed them on screen. Admiral Stenz observed the pictures and footages as Dr Serizawa explained.

"Do you remember the story about when meteors and asteroids came down and wiped out almost all saurian life?" asked the doctor. "Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" answered the Admiral, confused by the question. "Because not ALL of the meteors weren't what they seemed." replied Serizawa, confusing the Admiral even more. "We found out that two out of the many other meteors was just a container." Explained Ms. Vivienne. "What were they containing?" the Admiral said, fearing where this was going. "Them." The good doctor said chillingly, pointing at the projected files.

Pictures and footages showed two creatures covered in stone and being observed by divers. One of them was truly a strange figure, sporting a circular saw weapon located in his frontal abdominal region, large steel hooks for hands with smaller ones for toes, spikes running down his tail, three, large fin-like spines on his back and a red cybernetic visor for an eye. He also bears various avian characteristics, such as a 'crest' made of metal spines and a metal beak. "We called this one Gigan. This creature was classified as and extra-terrestrial due to its cybernetics, shape, and the time period it arrived in." Ms. Vivienne said. "And this one was the creature you all saw in the submarine footage." Said Serizawa in utter dismay. The Admiral now saw the full figure of this creature. It was a golden dragon-like monster with four legs, three heads on long necks, giant bat-like wings, and two tails. "This one was called Ghidorah. It was also classified to be extra-terrestrial in origin." Ms. Vivienne said.

The Admiral took a seat, trying to cope with this information and then spoke.

"So these things are extra-terrestrials. How did you find them?" the Admiral questioned. Ms. Vivienne answered. "We were investigating a crater in the Atlantic. It was said that there were energy signals inside the crater. We took a closer look and found these strange rock formations and found out they were giving of the said energy signals. Then, we found out there were living creatures inside them. We were able to get one of them but the other fell into a very deep ocean trench. The one we procured was what you saw earlier in the footage, Gigan." "And the other must have been Ghidorah." Serizawa finished. "So if this...Ghidorah is loose, then what is our plan of action." Stated the Admiral. "We could wait for Godzilla to defeat Ghidorah." Ms. Vivienne said. The Admiral sighed. "Well, I guess this is the only solution."

The Admiral stood up and said. "Alright, tell all of the world's governments to-." before he could finish, Dr Serizawa interrupted him. "Wait! There might be another way to stop Ghidorah without any unneeded destruction!" shouted the doctor. " Then, what's your plan of action." said the Admiral, eager to know this plan. " We used the Dimension Tide!"

 **Back at the Pacific Ocean**

Godzilla was swimming as fast as he could. He knew what would happened if this creature's plans went accordingly. He suddenly saw a pair of golden feet, he had found his enemy. He began to swim faster and faster until he finally got close enough to it's feet and bit them. The creature roared in pain. One of its heads looked behind its body and found Godzilla still biting at its foot. The head then shout out a streak of gold lightning at Godzilla, causing him to let go of the foot.

That made Godzilla really mad. In retaliation, he shot his atomic breath straight a the golden dragon's torso. The creature howled in pain and gave Godzilla a look of anger before swimming away even faster than before. Godzilla wondered why it just ran off (or rather swam off) rather than stay and fight. He left that question unanswered for now. Godzilla then continued to pursue his enemy.

The chase was back on.

 **MONARCH HQ**

"The Dimension Tide? What in the world is that?" asked the Admiral, confused again. "The Dimension Tide is a satellite that Monarch built to handle situations like this." explained Serizawa. "It was built with state of the art technology and was developed ever since the MUTOs attacked a few months ago. This satellite has the capacity to shoot a miniature black-hole to the designated target, engulfing said target." claimed Ms. Vivienne.

The Admiral took all this information and said "So, what you're saying is that we can stop this monster without causing any catastrophic destruction?" "Yes, we can." Serizawa said with hope. Just then, an alarm sounded.

"Dr Serizawa, we got a call from the Monarch Underwater Research Facility!" a worker said. Serizawa ran to them. "What is it?" he said. A huge monitor lit up. "Dr! There is a problem in the facility! A monster, a huge golden monster broke in and is heading for Vault-108! We have to stop it before-" the call was cut off. From what the call told them, they knew the cause of it, and it left them in more dismay.

"Dr, he mentioned something called Vault-108. What is it?" asked the Admiral. Dr Serizawa and Ms. Vivienne couldn't answer at first. A moment passed and Ms. Vivienne was finally able to answer. "Vault-108 is where we locked up...Gigan." that can not be good. "Tell everyone to fire up the Dimension Tide NOW!". As Serizawa ordered it, everyone started to proceed. Sheer fear engulfed everyone, knowing what will happen if they can't stop Ghidorah. All they can do now is hope for the best.

 **MONARCH UNDERWATER RESEARCH FACILITY**

Ghidorah had finally made it to his destination. He marched through the facility, occasionally shooting out his gravity beams at the small humans and smashing things. He stopped his marched at a giant vault door, sensing his comrade inside it. Finally finding what he has been searching. He reeled back his middle head as he charged up his beam attack and aimed at the door. But before he could shoot it out, he felt a sudden pain in his wings.

It was Godzilla. Ghidorah tried to kick him away but Godzilla dodged it. The golden dragon rotated 180 degrees and faced Godzilla. Rage and anger in both their eyes. He let out a challenging roar from all three of his heads. Godzilla roared back, accepting the challenge.

 **FIGHT!** (Yeah, I said it.)

Godzilla struck first, sending his fist into Ghidorah's abdomen. He let out a roar in pain. Godzilla struck him again and again at his chest. He didn't have the upper hand(or claw) for long, though.

Ghidorah suddenly bit Godzilla's neck, stopping his barrage of punches. It was now Godzilla's turn to roar in pain. He clenched his neck with his right hand and formed a fist with the other. Ghidorah saw this as a window of opportunity. He shot out his gravity beams at Godzilla, which lifted and electrocuted him. Ghidorah then flung Godzilla into the other side of the facility, knocking him unconscious.

Thinking he wad won, Ghidorah let out a roar of victory. A few seconds later, Godzilla forced himself to wake up. He saw his opponent entering into a huge room. Godzilla rose back up, with even more rage in his eyes than before. He let out another roar, signifying that he was angry.

Very angry.

He charged into the room where Ghidorah had entered. He saw his enemy shooting his gravity beams at a silhouette that looked liked rock. Godzilla, remembering Ghidorah's plans, tried to ram into Ghidorah, hoping to stop him. He succeeded in ramming him. He knocked down Ghidorah to the floor, but it has too late. The silhouette began to crack, light showing from them, until it exploded. Godzilla covered himself from the incoming pieces of rock. He suddenly got bit again by Ghidorah and got thrown outside.

He tried to rise back up, but has stepped on. He took a glance at his offender and saw a creature with one red eye, fin-like spikes, and metal hooks for hands. He was Gigan. Godzilla was now even angrier that he failed to stop Ghidorah from releasing Gigan. Ghidorah came out of the room, now wanting to finish the fight.

Ghidorah grunted at Gigan, telling him to release Godzilla. Reluctantly, Gigan did so. He later regretted doing so when Godzilla instantly rose back up and punched Gigan square in his jaw, making him move back. Ghidorah tried to kicked down Godzilla, but was flung away by Godzilla's tail. He landed on top of Gigan, both of them making a pained groan. Godzilla then roared out to them, telling them to get up and fight him. Angered by this, both Ghidorah and Gigan rose back up, making raging roars at Godzilla.

Godzilla took this as a challenge and waited for one of them to strike. Finally, Ghidorah charged at Godzilla, so did Gigan, and then Godzilla. Each of them charged as fast as they could, wanting to attack the other.

Suddenly, a huge beam shot down unto them, creating a black hole and sucking them in. Godzilla, Ghidorah, and Gigan made one last roar in this world before vanishing.

 **MONARCH HQ**

"Is it done?" Asked Serizawa. The operator looked at the screen and nodded. The image of the screen was that of what's left of the underwater base, which was nothing.

"Well, that was easy." Said the Admiral with relief. "Sir, we detected three living organisms that were caught in the blast." Said an operator.

"What were they?" Asked Ms. Vivienne. "It was Ghidorah." Everyone was relieved. "Gigan." They were now even more relieved. "And…Godzilla." Their relief vanished.

"What?" Everyone said.

"But, how?" The admiral asked, unsure of what to feel. Serizawa soon realized why, though.

"Of course, this was just like the MUTOs. He was hunting them." Serizawa said.

"But, these were extraterrestrials. Why would he hunt them?" Asked the Admiral. "Because, as Dr Serizawa said before, Godzilla upholds the balance. He must have known that they had bad intentions." Explained Ms. Vivienne.

"And now, he has died along with them." Said Serizawa. Feeling sympathy for Godzilla. As did everyone else in the room.

"So, what do we do?" The Admiral asked. Serizawa just looked at him. Everyone was silent.

 _A few days after the supposed "death" of Godzilla, the news spread throughout the world._

 _Some were rejoicing, while everyone else were sad and sympathetic for him._

 _Soon after, more gigantic creatures began to rise from the depths._  
 _Even though none of them seemed to be hostile, they couldn't risk letting them be without Godzilla._

 _So the governments of the world ordered that these new creatures to be destroyed._

 _Monarch hesitated but they couldn't overpower them. So they did what was ordered and each creature was erased by Monarch's Dimension Tide._

 _For now, everyone knew that Godzilla had now left this world._

 _What they didn't know, was that he was going to another one._

 **THE VOID**

Godzilla woke up and stood up. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. Nothing but darkness.

He started to walk around, wondering how he got here. Then, he remembered that giant beam that hit him. He also remembered Ghidorah and Gigan being hit with it as well.

Almost instantly, he let out a loud roar, as if trying to threaten them, if they were here.

The roar echoed throughout the void. No response. Godzilla then let out another roar. No response. He mentally sighed, realizing there was no one else.

He continued to walk, not knowing where he was going.  
He sniffed the air and smelled nothing but the air. No scent, no pollution, nothing. This made Godzilla wonder even more about where he was.

Suddenly, he saw a light right in front of him.

Hoping it was an exit, he ran towards it. He began running faster and faster until he finally reached it. The second he went through it, he blacked out.

 **?**

In the night, three out of four girls were sleeping in their dorms. One of them had silver eyes. She was holding a red scythe-like weapon. The girl was staring out into the night sky.

She suddenly saw a shooting star. Smiling, she made a wish. A wish that she and her team would become huntresses.

Satisfied with her night watching, she stood up, closed the window, and went to bed.

Had she still stared at the sky, she would have noticed two more shooting stars falling.


	2. A Strange One In A Strange Land

I do NOT own Godzilla or RWBY (OBVIOUSLY). They are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

 **A Strange One in a Strange Land**

He had been falling for a while now. All he remembered was going to a light. Now, he was falling from the sky.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Godzilla had been woken up by the heat of the reentry.

Feeling uncomfortable, he roared out what seemed to be a scream. His body felt like it was getting smaller and smaller as he fell. None of that mattered now, though, because if he doesn't stop his fall, he might have a _really_ rough landing.

Then, he remembered something from his past. A trick that he used to do a long time ago.

* * *

 _ **64,000,000 YEARS AGO**_

A fifty-meter tall saurian was walking along a bigger saurian. The bigger saurian looked on the top of a mountain. He sensed a huge amount of radiation inside it. The smaller one also sensed it and so they walked up with his mate ( not like the male and female kind of mates. A relative or family member kind ). The bigger one was able to get to the earth-covered radiation pocket, but the smaller one didn't because his legs were exhausted.

The bigger one saw this and thought of a way for the smaller saurian to get to where he was. An idea came to his mind. One he thought was so absurd, it might just work.

He roared at the smaller saurian. The smaller one roared back, like they were communicating. _"Brother! If you want to get here, you have to do it!"_ 'said' the bigger saurian. _"There is no way I am doing something ridiculous like that!"_ replied the smaller saurian.

 _"Do you want to gain energy?"_ asked the bigger saurian, already knowing the answer he would get. The smaller saurian got a bit angry but decided to let it go. " _Fine_." he said begrudgingly.

He smaller saurian charged up his dorsal plates, which started glowing blue. He then turned around, his back facing the mountain. Then, he opened his mouth and a large amount of concentrated radiation began spewing out of his mouth and into the ground. As this continued, the saurians body began to float backwards.

He began flying towards the radiation pocket. As he did this, he heard a low, repeating sound behind him. To the human ears, it sounded like just a groan or cough. To the smaller saurian, though, this was his mate chuckling at the smaller saurian's impressive and ridiculous feat.

He saurian had enough of the bigger saurian for one day. So, using his new 'ability', he moved himself a little to the right. Had the bigger saurian known that right was where he was, he would have moved. Instead, he got dog piled by the smaller saurian. He know regretted teaching his mate that feat.

* * *

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

That was it. If Godzilla did that that, he might just be able to slow himself down. Either way, that was all he could do for now. That or somehow grow a pair of wings. Which might be impossible, unless he had enough energy to adapt. But in this case that 'flying ability' is the only thing he had.

And so, it was that time to do it again. He began to charge up his plates. At least, that was what he _thought_ he was doing. Little did he know that what actually charged up was the dorsal plates on his tail and his spiky... hair.

I'm not joking. He literally has hair on his head. Godzilla had no knowledge of this, though... yet. He began to take a deep, long breath and then shot out his atomic breath. A few moments after, he started to slow down. The lower he became, the slower he fell. Finally, he was back on the ground. This, of course, was what happened when he landed and made a small crater the size and shape of his body. Yes, a _small_ crater. And he will see why.

Godzilla rose out of the him-shaped crater and looked at his surroundings. What he saw was the night and what he thought where giant trees that were towering over him. This made no sense to him as he knew that there was no plant life that was taller than him. Other than that weird, acidic rose hybrid he fought before. He touched one of them and found out that it was just a regular tree. And Godzilla kept thinking in his mind why his surroundings were bigger than usual.

He felt an unpleasant itch on his chest. He raised his hand to his chest to scratch it, but what he felt on his chest was metal. He quickly looked down and saw that he had metal all over his body. He also took a glance at his hand and found it to be different. Lighter, no claws, and human. He panicked for a second, but thought that this was probably just a dream. I mean, bigger trees? A human hand? This had got to be a dream. He looked around, trying to find a source of water. Fortunately, he did.

He walked towards a seemingly clean pond to wash himself out of this 'dream'. As he stood near it, he looked down at the pond, and saw his reflection. He had spiky, charcoal grey hair that had seemed to have replaced his dorsal plates. He had a human body, a human face, human limbs, human _everything_. It seemed like he wore what some would call a samurai's armor, only without the helmet. The armor was charcoal grey as well and it seemed to have replaced Godzilla's scaled and _extremely_ durable hide. The only thing that Godzilla recognized was his tail and the gills on his neck. This made Godzilla have a stronger desire to wake up from this supposed dream.

In an instant, he jumped into the pond and closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from this weird dream.

* * *

 _ **ONE DAY LATER**_

A pair of teenagers were wandering the woods, looking for an abandoned temple. One of them, a girl with white hair and clothes, spoke. "Ruby, what are you doing?!" shouted the girl. "I'm trying to get us a ride on a Nevermore, Weiss." answered the girl, Ruby, who was trying to lure in a giant, black bird. "Why in the world would you do that?!" demanded this... Weiss. "So that we can find out where we are and where to go!" Ruby said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The girl named Weiss was getting so angry that she started to walk towards the Ruby girl. When she got to her, she took her hand and said in an angry tone "Listen here, if I get involved with this ridiculous plan of yours, I will personally-". She didn't get to finish her threat though because a giant Nevermore swooped down at them and got stabbed by the scythe, which was being held by Ruby, who was being held by Weiss. Now, they were stuck on a Nevermore.

"Yeah! My plan worked!" shouted Ruby. Weiss was all but happy, though. "I HATE YOU, RUBY!" she angrily shouted before the Nevermore began flying away, making a loud screech.

* * *

 _ **POND**_

Godzilla suddenly woke up because of a screeching sound. As he looked around, he was in the water again. _"I knew it was just a dream."_ he thought. But as he looked up, he saw that the water was shallow and that it was day. Confused, he stood up to find out why. When he stood, the water was just half his height and the sun was high in the sky.

 _"So it wasn't a dream."_ he thought as he finally gave in to the truth. He looked at his reflection in the pond with a sad look. Suddenly, he heard rustling in some bushes. Godzilla quickly turned around to face what was making that sound. The rustling stopped... and a huge Ursa came out of the bushes. Godzilla was not threatened at all.

He stood his ground and snarled at the beast. But to his surprise, the creature didn't attack. Rather, it just crawled past him. This made Godzilla even more confused than we was a second ago. He wondered why it didn't fight him. Because it knew that he was stronger? Because it see him as a threat? Whatever it was, he knew for sure that the beast made the right choice.

Then he remembered about Gigan and Ghidorah. He thought for a while. Could they be in this world as well? He had to know.

He decided to rely on his sixth sense and fortunately, he sensed neither of the two evils. Though, it would mean that they were dead, not conscious, or they were sent to another world. He hoped it was the former because, think about it, who would stop them if they were in another world? Either way, he was glad he didn't sense them.

He decided to walk towards... A certain direction. He walked for what seemed like hours, passing through forests. The forests seemed to be filled to the brim with tons of Grimm (Heh. It rhymed). None of which harmed, assaulted or attack him.

He continued his walk until he found a huge cliff. Huge for an average human, which is what Godzilla is now technically. He sensed a couple of humans above the cliff. They seemed to be giving off strange _auras._ Not only that, but they also seemed to be powerful. Not powerful enough to hurt Godzilla, but still powerful. This made Godzilla even more confused. Monster-infested forests, humans with unusual power. Just what kind of world was he in?

He kept that question to himself for now. He continued to walk to a random direction, rather than climb a cliff and inspect those humans for he had always thought that humans would be of no help. This, he had believed for all of his life. He always believed that no human would be of help because they would only be a small, weak force. That and because they would always run away whenever they see creatures like him. He remained to walk until he was now far from the cliff. But as we all know, technology can find anyone. Be it from the edge of the earth or the surface of the moon.

* * *

 _ **BEACON CLIFF**_

Glynda and Ozpin were observing the forest from their scroll. Observing all the partnered hunters-in-training. Until the scroll sounded an alarmed.

"Hm?" said Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin, you need to see this." said Glynda.

Ozpin walked closer and inspected the footage. They saw a young faunus coming out of a pond. He had gills on his neck and a large, spiked tail. He looked like he was wearing charcoal grey armor with a strange emblem at the back. The emblem looked like some sort of sign. Like a warning sign used at nuclear power plants. They also saw an Ursa in front of him... and it just crawled away. The young faunus then walked away as well.

"Who is that young man and how did he get in the forest? Also, why did that Ursa just go past him?" asked the confused Goodwitch.

Ozpin could only watch the rest of the events as Glynda tried to research the faunus and his emblem. All she got was pictures of nuclear power plants and records of all faunus' in the world.

"I don't understand. It says here that no person has that emblem and that no other faunus has those form of body parts." stated Glynda. "Just who is this young man?"

Ozpin searched his mind for something that could explain who this faunus is. Fortunately, he found a bit of information. He sipped his mug and said "I think I have some information about this mysterious faunus."

"You do?" asked Glynda.

"Certainly. But it might sound impossible." said Ozpin.

 _As our banished kaiju roams this land, he will soon learn more about his predicament_

 _And while few still know of his existence, the news will spread soon_

 _But for now he will roam the lands, unaware of the dangers that followed his path_

* * *

 _ **?**_

Two men rose from the dark soil of the land. One of them was golden and the other was... well a bit robotic. Both of them had on single thought.

 _'WHERE THE HECK AM I!'_

* * *

Authors Note: YES! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! I'm sorry that this took REALLY long. I've been fighting off writer's blocks everytime. Also, thank you everyone who favored, reviewed, and followed this! To make it up for taking too long to post this, I am taking in requests that you guys want me to put in this fanfic. Like, how will Godzilla get to Vale City? What should be his weapon? How will he meet the RWBY characters? Etc. But keep in mind that I am still gonna plan most of what should be in this.

Thank you all and please don't hurt me!


	3. Give me requests (AN)

**Jed:** Hello everyone! I am Jed from the planet Barbau home of the great mother goose, the birthplace of my savior The penguin, not just any penguin, but _The_ penguin.

I have come to this planet Earth to influence and convince the Children of Mama Odie, also called readers and Help them escape and open up a new portal towards Planet Barbau, A planet for Writers and Readers!

 **Frank:** Shut up, woman! This planet already has places for writers and readers!

 **Jed:** Don't you Woman me _Boy_ , you want a piece of me punk?! Come at me bro! I'll shoot you with my mufflin gun!

I remember my last days on my past planet called Dirty Diapers, I woke up that day due to the loud noise on my surrounding.

The ground shook, and the thunders roared, and from the cliff of the mountain, there he was, The foul beast who ate my parents and destroyed my village, it was the infamous JEDASAURUS-

 **Frank:** I said SHUT UP! Also, you said muffin wrong. Hello fellow readers, I am Francisco a.k.a. Frank! Author of 'The Monster King's Duty'. And this girl here is Jed a.k.a. Darkpotatopoet, a fellow writer from Wattpad.

 **Jed:** No, I am planet Barbau's toughest Mufflin warrior and has served my planet for nearly 1,234,567,890 years! I am Darkpotato poet! The invincible Warrior and Writer or should I say _WarTer?_

 **Frank:** That is one of the most dumbest names I've ever heard. Alright, back to business. As you can plainly see, this is not a new chapter for this story. Rather, an author's note. Don't worry, the third chapter is still on it's way. But I need help with this story. I need your support with fighting an enemy to all writers.

 **Jed:** The enemy I shall call _The_ Jedasaurus Rex.

 **Frank:** No! It's writer's block you loon! I need your opinions on this story. As I said last chapter, I want your opinions to help improve this story. As a great man once said, "A fanfic of the readers, by the readers, for the readers." OK, this may not be the actual speech of that great man but I hope you get the reference.

But seriously, with your help, I can make this fanfic better for you guys.

 **Jed:** We shall do this For BARBAU! MAY THE JEDASAURUS REX BE WITH YOU ALL.

 **Frank:** First you say the enemy was your made-up dino, now you say it's a good omen. The heck is wrong with you?

 **Jed:** What's wrong with me? Well what's wrong with _you._ Yes you _Frank_ , I the Amazing Darkpotatopoet summon you on a duel with one of Barbau's feared creature, the evil feared creature named _it._

 **Frank:** * _Summons a giant meteor at_ it*

* _The creature named_ it _is_ _now dead*_

You were saying?

 **Jed:** Rise up again my beloved IT

 _*IT swallows Frank, trapping him in his indestructible stomach, DIE DIE DIE!*_

That's about it.

 **Frank:** * _The stomach of_ it _somehow explodes, as well as it's body*_

 _*Frank incinerates every atom of_ it. _Any chance of revival for_ it _is impossible*_

Alright everyone, that's all the time he have. Also, I suggest you to read Darkpotatopoet's story 'Stuck in between'. It's entertaining, even though it doesn't have gun-swords or giant monsters turned into humans, and she won't be bugging me for a while if you read it.

 **Jed:** Liar I'm not bugging you, let me rephrase, I NEVER DID!

 **Frank:** Anyway, goodbye fellow readers!

 **Jed:** Goodbye WE SHALL MEET AGAIN!

 **Frank:** *sigh* Please help me, fellow readers. Both for this fanfic and from this insane (in a weirdly good way) woman.

* * *

 **SINCE NO-ONE UNDERSTOOD WHAT I MEANT, I MEANT I WANT YOU READERS TO SEND REQUESTS TO ME. REQUESTS LIKE WHAT WOULD GODZILLA'S WEAPONS BE, WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO GODZILLA. THINGS LIKE THAT. Pls?**


	4. Godzilla's Current Profile

_**Godzilla's Current Profile (Just so you know)**_

Height: 6ft 5in (human form); 350 feet (normal form)

Weight: 195 lbs (human form); 90,000 tons (normal form)

Powers: Strength, atomic breath, atomic pulse, regenerative powers, and atomic punches, kicks, etc.

Hair: Greenish gray

Eye Color: Orange with a shade of yellow

Armor: Use this picture as an idea for what he looks like with it (except he has a tail in human form) . . . The helmet is not included. There are also a row of spikes that look like his dorsal plates on the surface of the sode and kote. the spikes start small from the bottom and grow to the top. The bio-hazard symbol is on the front of the do and his back.

Godzilla is the King of the Monsters. He has lived for over 65,000,000 years, if not longer. Godzilla has balanced nature for as long as he lived. He has made many friends, allies and enemies over the years. During his recent battle with the space monsters, Ghidorah and Gigan, they were all struck by the recently made Dimension Tide and sent into the universe of RWBY. Once there, Godzilla found himself turned into a faunus (half human/half animal person). Now he must find his way home while trying to adjust to his time in Remnant. He does not know any human languages (obviously) but he has heard what he presumed was what the humans call him. Gojira, Godzilla, Gigantis, etc. They gave him a LOT of names but the ones that stuck out most was Gojira and Godzilla.

 _Future relationships with the main characters of RWBY:_

Ruby: Ruby looks up to Godzilla like a big brother. Godzilla initially found her a little annoying, but has warmed up to young Ruby very much. He acts like an older brother, teaching her how to fight and protecting her from harm, bullies, etc.(Although, he knows that she can take care of herself anyway. Also, he always does not quite understand much of what she and the others say... yet.)

Weiss: Godzilla couldn't stand Weiss in the beginning because of her attitude and how she feels about faunus just because they're different. However, he has grown to become fond of her once he saw that she can overcome her and her family's beliefs. (But he still gets a bit irritated by her... snobbish personality.)

Blake: Godzilla and Blake hit if off very well once he arrived in Remanent. They have continued to become surprisingly closer. Godzilla himself can relate to Blake. What is this feeling he has when around her? Could it be... love? (But like I said, absolutely no pairs!)

Yang: Like Ruby, Godzilla initially found Yang annoying. But he has grown to love her like a sister, just like with Ruby. Yang and Godzilla will often be found sparring in their spare time. (The winner always being the G-man.)

* * *

 **I made this because I thought you guys wouldn't know what Godzilla looks like. Also because the requests I'm getting made me change things up a bit. Chapter 3 is going to be a bit more prolonged (I know. As a reader, I know this kind of thing sucks!). If you guys are wondering how Godzilla is gonna understand a darn thing the humans say, let's just say you'll find out in the next chapter. And just to be clear, the promise of releasing Chapter 3 will be done. Unlike Half-Life 3, which I don't think is ever gonna happen.**

 **Until then, salamat at paalam mga kaibigan.**


	5. You Helped Me, I'll Help You

**You Helped Me, I'll Help You**

If you were a giant monster and somehow you got turned into a human while also getting sent to another universe, what would you do? Panic? Go crazy? Go in a rampage? Well, for Godzilla, it was neither. What he did was... nothing, really. Other than wandering aimlessly in a forest filled with monsters.

He had been trying to understand everything that happened to him, which was making his head ache each moment he tries to make sense of it. He decided to stay calm and find some answers later when or if he gets more information about it because, for Godzilla, getting too confused leads to getting angry and getting angry leads to catastrophe. As he wandered through the forest, going uphill and downhill, he came to an abrupt stop.

He began to sense something under him. Something he felt was essential. And if it's essential, that means his senses will tell him to do, get, or find the said essential. And so they did. Godzilla began clawing/digging under him, wondering what would make his senses react like this. He dug half a feet into the ground, dirt and soil sticking on his hands, until he felt a smooth, wood-like surface. He stopped digging and started pulling out something. It was instantly pulled out by Godzilla's huge strength. He began to inspect what it was. It was covered in both dirt and insects, which got stroked off by Godzilla.

He took another inspection on it and found it was some sort of box. A thin and tall box. It was 5 feet in height and 3 feet in length. It had some sort of lock on it, with the keyhole looking like the shape of a circle. He shook it and heard a metallic sound.

'Another question to the somewhat infinite amount of questions I have for this world.' he thought. He saw some sort of strap on it and he proceeded to wear it (Don't know how he knew to do that. Just roll with it). He decided to continue his venture while bringing along the box because... reasons (Seriously though, he does not know what could be essential with that box). After a good amount of time wandering, he saw a field of mountains in front of him. He was beginning to feel tired of this but he continued nonetheless. He continued to go straight and by straight I meant straight over a mountain. Not a very smart choice.

* * *

 ** _A_** _ **few minutes later ( Afternoon )**_

Godzilla had finally reached the top of the mountain. A little bit of sweat was visible on his brow. He slowly gazed at his surroundings. He could see the lush forests on the orange horizon, the rich waters in the river; and he could feel the breeze of unpolluted air. For a human, they would seem like blurs with that huge distance, but for Godzilla, it was as clear as day. He felt at rest by the long-forgotten feeling of pure nature. His tiredness seemed to vanish in each second of his musing. It was not for long, though. As he turned his head to the left, he saw a structure at the edge of a cliff. It had two rings of colonnades bisected by one of the structure's avenues. It had many towers but what stood out the most was the tallest one. It gave off a big, yellow light. He saw a few number of figures walking around the structure's grounds. He could see different colored clothing and different... wait a minute! Did he just see a figure with tall ears?! He looked around the grounds a bit more and found more figures with animal parts.

Godzilla just shook his head, though that sight got him thinking a bit. Those figures had animal parts just like he only has his tail and gills. 'Are those figures normal in this world?' he thought. He figured it was since he saw a fair amount of them on those grounds. After that, he turned his head to his right. And his eyes were wide open. Far away he saw lots of lights of different sizes and color. Which meant it was a human settlement! Which means he was right between human territory! Normally, Godzilla wouldn't care about (literally and metaphorically) going through human structures and settlements since the world was basically his territory but right now he was in another world and is the size of a human. And if Godzilla was taught anything, it was to never intrude in one's territory unless you want to fight them and he had no intention of fighting them yet.

Godzilla doesn't know what he was and wasn't capable of in this form and he knew that if he were to go in others' territories, he will be judged by the inhabitants. He did not want to take that chance and probably get attacked; he didn't have the time for it. Although, he thought that if he was accepted by them, he would may be able to get some answers. He scoffed at the thought, presuming that that will never happen.

He began to move, planning to walk down the steep mountain. Unfortunately, that didn't go very well for him. As he was going down the mountain, he accidentally tripped on some stone and shouted as he began tumbling down. The box fell off him and tumbled as well. He was tumbling, rolling, you guys get the picture. He couldn't stop himself. As he was rolling, he could see that he was getting close to the cliff side. Dangerously close. If he doesn't stop himself, he might get a _very_ painful fall. Miraculously, he got an idea. Not a very good idea but an idea that just might work. He protracted his claws and stuck them on the mountainside. It made screeching sounds like the ones that are made when sharpening metal. It was able to slow him down before he landed and bounced on the ground. He continued rolling for a few moments and then stopped.

He groaned from the pain and the dizziness. If he had eaten anything before, he would have vomited it out right now. He shook his head and tried to regain his composure. He placed a hand on his head but withdrew it as he felt a strong heat on his claw. He looked at them and they were smoking a bit. But what surprised Godzilla was that they weren't damaged, let alone scratched!

'That seems to be very good.' he stated. He smiled knowing that he wasn't completely defenseless. He turned around to start walking but immediately regretted that decision.

He realized that he was at the very edge of the cliff. He struggled to stop himself from falling but was able to step back. He sighed and began to do something he hasn't done in ages. He laughed. He laughed that he didn't fall. When he finally felt fully relieved, he stood up straight and faced back at the mountainside. A moment later he saw the box tumbling as well and it stopped right a his feet. He picked up the box and examined it and was surprised that it barely had any scratches. He wore the strap again and then proceeded to walk again. But before he could take a step, a fly came out of nowhere and hovered at Godzilla's face. The fly then flew a few inches near his face and he did the dumbest thing he could ever do. He stepped back. Once he realized what he did, he tried to run forward, but it was too late. He fell of the cliff and hit his head at one of the stones, knocking him unconscious. He then made a splash in the river. The box then lifted him out of the water, acting as a life jacket. He began drifting towards the west side of the river, with a few of his gills opened to breathe the water.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later ( between 8-10 p.m. )**_

The city/kingdom of Vale. The home of one of the most prestigious academies in all of Remnant. Some say it's the most safest place in the world. Others think of it as a good vacation spot. Everyone else see it as another kingdom. While this is still true, the events of the last months have started to stir up trouble. The people have become more cautious, Dust prices have been increased, and stores have started to close early. Well, most of them, at least.

Two stores have dared to continue its businesses with late closing hours. One was a Dust shop named 'Dust Till Dawn', owned by an old shopkeep ( A/N: Who I sincerely think is the wizard of Remnant or at least someone important. Lel ). The other was a bookshop named 'Tukson's Book Trade'. Which, as the title says, is owned by a faunus named Tukson. He wore a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath this, he wore a white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

He was sitting in his chair behind his desk. He was humming a tune with his eyes close. He wondered if there would still be someone this late who'd want some books.

'Well, there was that girl that buys books from me at hours like these.' he thought.

He shrugged and continued his humming. Suddenly, the chimes on his door sounded, meaning someone entered. Tukson instantly stood up to greet the person.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every-" his sentence was cut short by a man holding a red sword at his neck. His eyes widened. He looked around an saw not one person, but multiple.

A few moments later, the door opened and Tukson was pushed out and fell on the floor. He group began to exit as well. Tukson tried to get back up but got stomped on by one of them. The force was strong enough to scratch Tukson's head. He started bleeding.

"What do you want from from me?" he asked them.

"It's not what we want. It's what our boss wants." One guy said.

"And what does your boss want?"

"He wants you dead!" one of them shouted.

"Well, if that's what he wants, then its not going to be easy for you." Tukson stated.

The goons started to laugh at the man. "And why is that, bub?" one guy asked, chilling a little.

Without a warning, Tukson protracted his claws and dug them deep on the leg of the guy who was standing on him. The guy screamed in pain and fell off him. The goons were surprised and they readied their swords

"Kill him!" Tukson wasted no time. He quickly got up and started running away. He ran away very far, almost near the docks. He tried to go in twists and turns to confuse them. He spotted a dark alley. Tukson looked around quickly and saw no one. He then ran into the alley and his behind some boxes. He breathed heavily for a moment. Then he heard footsteps. He tried to stay calm and stay still.

"Damn it! Where is he?!" someone said.

"Look around! He's got to be here somewhere." They started to leave. Tukson sighed in relief. He pressed his hand on one of the boxes. Unfortunately, the box fell and out of it came some glass bottles which broke on impact. The sound they made was loud. Loud enough to be heard by someone.

"Hey guys! I heard something. Over here!" That wasn't good. Tukson immediately ran for it. He was about to exit the alley until a sword slashed him in the chest. The cut was small but Tukson still yelped in pain. Someone else then punched him in the stomach, which made him cough up a bit of blood. He weakly fell to the floor with a faint thud.

"Well, well. Looks like we win, faunus!" one of them hissed.

They raised their swords, ready to give the final blow.

"Die!"

Before they could bring down their swords, they were hit by a huge block of wood flying at them. They fell down to the floor, clenching their damaged parts.

"What the heck?!" they said.

In front of them was a person who was dripping water. He wore a samurai's armor ( no helmet ). There were spikes on his arm pieces and a red symbol on the torso. He had a huge reptilian tail with spikes on them as well. He had slits on his neck. He stood there while breathing heavily. They were a bit terrified by how intimidating he looked but what instilled the most of the fear was his eyes. They were orange in color with a bit of yellow. They looked like the eyes of an ancient. One of them was able to muster up the courage to say something.

"Who the heck are you?'' No response.

"Do you know who you're talking to? Were the henchmen of Roman Torchwick!" This gave the goons a bit more morale.

"Yeah!" One of them said. "And if you know what's good for you, you better not play hero and-" Before he could finish, the person ran at him and punched him hard. And sent him flying multiple blocks away! The others saw this and readied their weapons.

"Come one, kid. Try to take us down!" one of them shouted. The remaining two then rushed at him. The one ahead then slashed at the person.

"Take this, kid!" The sword slashed the armor and guess what happened. It did nothing and the sword broke in half. The two stopped. The person then growled at them menacingly, which draped the two in fear.

The attacker gulped. "I'm sorry?" he squealed.

The person then smacked the attacker with his tail and crushed him at the side of the wall. A sound of bones breaking and stones cracking was heard when that happened. He guy then slid to the floor. The remaining guy was shaking in fear... and did something that would anger any kaiju.

"Forget this! I'm out of here!" The man started running away, screaming.

The person did not take this very well. He growled and anger. He began to take a deep breath and his hair and the spikes on his tail began glowing. He straightened up and opened his mouth. And out came a blue beam going very fast. The guy running took a look back and saw it speeding towards him.

"HOLY OUM!" he shouted as he got blasted and burned by the beam, propelling him forward as well.

The person closed his mouth to stop his assault. The guy was now steaming; his clothes were burned; and he fell unconscious. A smirk was formed on the person's face as he took a deep breath and let out a roar unlike any other.

 _SSKKREEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONGGKKK_

Tukson was shocked and wide eyed through the entire fight. The roar was so loud that he had to cover his ears. He slowly stood up and gazed at his supposed savior.

He was hesitant at first but he got over it. "Hey. Thanks for helping me kid. I would have been dead if you hadn't showed up."

The mysterious person just looked at him confusedly. This made Tukson wonder a bit. He looked like he didn't know a thing that he said.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked. The person just stood there like a statue.

Tukson realized that he wasn't getting through to him. It's like he didn't even know what words are. He suddenly heard a deep growl. With his faunus senses, he was able to locate the origin of the sound. It was the stomach of the person.

"Looks like your a bit hungry. Aren't yah, kid?" He chuckled.

"Tell you what. How about I bring you with me and we can have a good dinner." he said.

It may not have been a good idea. Bringing someone you just met to your home. But with a look at the person's eyes, he could see no ill intent. He offered his still-clawed hand to him.

"Come on, kid. Its the least I can do."

Godzilla just stared at the man in front of him. He looked like one of this humans with animal parts. He saw the man stretch his hand towards him. He tensed a bit, thinking he was gonna attack. The man then opened and moved his mouth again, making sounds.

'He must be trying to communicate with me.' he thought. He had no idea what he was saying, yet the thing the man did gave him a warm and welcome feeling.

He began to stretch out his own clawed hand towards the man's. The man smiled at this.

"So you can understand me, at least a bit." He then took the other's hand and shook it lightly. He stopped and released the hand.

"Come on. Follow me. I'll get you something to eat." he said as he motioned the stranger to follow him.

He followed Tukson, begrudgingly. While he was not fond of doing what others told him without knowing what he should look out for, he sensed that the man was neutral and wanted to help him.

And so, under the broken moon, the road of answers and knowledge was brought out for the Kaiju King.

But while the path for guidance has been opened, so did the path of rising darkness.

* * *

In another setting in the world, two size-degraded people were roaming the land of the Grimm. Ponds and puddles of clear yet muddy liquids all around the ground while huge crystals seem to protrude out of cliffs, hills, and caves. This land was like something out of a nightmare and that's not even counting the many forms of Grimm all around the areas. To the average man, this would have made him turn and run for his survival. But to these two, it seemed to instill no fear in them.

While the majority of Grimm was basically minding their own business, some growled at the two while some tried to provoke them. All those antagonizing them were either sliced, diced, electrocuted to death, or flung away.

"What weak specimens they are. Not even powerful enough to scratch us." said the King of Terror himself, Ghidorah.

"I agree. I have analyzed them and found no major qualities that can do any harm against us." said Gigan, the Hammer of the Xilian Invasion Force and Slicing/Dicing cyborg.

"Though, I must ask. I have scanned the entirety of our current location and concluded we are no longer in Sol-3." confirmed Gigan.

"Hm. That ray must have been the cause of it." He started to clench his fists as he took out his anger on some nearby Grimm.

"Curse those humans! And curse that weakling!" he shouted.

"If he did not intervene then our plans of conquer would have gone accordingly!"

He tried to control his rage, trying to think of something. Suddenly, he smirked widely and started laughing and cackling.

Gigan, while being a half-robot, was a bit confused by his comrade's actions.

"Ghidorah, by the way you are acting, I suspect you have a plan?"

"Oh, indeed, my cybernetic comrade. Since we can no longer conquer that miserable rock of a planet, then we should do it here!" exclaimed the cackling former hydra.

"Are you certain this is what we should do? What were to happen if we encounter _him_ again?" asked Gigan.

"Then with our combined might, we shall destroy him!" He proclaimed

"And if the inhabitants retaliate?"

Ghidorah only chuckled. "I presume you already know the answer to that."

That made Gigan's visor glow brighter as he menacingly smiled. "Then this world shall be ripe for the taking."

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"It seems as though intruders have trespassed into my home."

The two turned to gaze at a strange human, if you could still call her that.

She wore a long, black robe. Here complexion was a deathly pale. There were red and purple veins that ran up her arms and face. And her eyes were as black as the night with glowing, blood-red irises. Many do not know her name, but there was one that seemed to fit the bill. Salem.

"Greetings, gentlemen."

* * *

 **Alright! That's a wrap! Thank you all for being patient for this chapter. Initially, I was going to post it when Volume 4 came out but...**

 _ **Gazes at parents**_

 **I got my schedule busy. Also, you may notice that Godzilla couldn't speak while Gigan and Ghidorah could. That's because the Godzilla I'm using is the Legendary one ( though, I might give him the abilities of ShinGojira later ), and Ghidorah and Gigan are extraterrestrials from an advanced species ( Xilians ).**

 **Now, I have also finally picked Godzilla's weapons. Which is a combination of requests from the reviewers. I don't think we need a semblance because... I think you guys know why. Aura as well. I am still gonna take requests like what you'd want to happen in this fanfic.**

 **And one last thing. I wasn't going to tell you this but, eh. A while ago, DragonKingDragneel25 asked me that he wanted to use a concept that I did and I obliged. Be on the lookout for it and if anyone finds it, tell me. The first to tell me gets a one-shot chapter in this fanfic. Provided that she/he tells me what they want in said one-shot.**

 **So, as always, goodbye! And DragonKingDragneel25, now its your turn to update your Godzilla+RWBY crossover story. Au revoir!**


End file.
